


Realise

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every step you take.<br/>Does it count?<br/>Does it matter, like the rising of the Sun or the darkening of skies at dusk?<br/>Does it matter, if you cease to exist or not?<br/>Does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realise

_There won't be anyone watching me fall._

_Will there?_

_What purpose do I serve, anyway, cleansing areas every single day?_

_What does it matter if I cleanse another ghost or make one my daemon?_

_It's not like the world counts on it, right? Not like the chaos theory is applicable to a pathetic ghost agent like me or some random ghost._

_I mean, I'm not important._

_I have no-one. No ties, no family, perhaps a friend or two who don't quite remember or acknowledge me._

Maybe I have Mira, but that's just her – her master's too naive, too new to the whole onmyouji business. She's just a mirror, anyway. She doesn't know – she won't understand even if she knew – what I'm being treated as. She won't understand the concept of 'scum', 'worthless' or 'heartless asshole', will she?

It's not like she knows of the pain humans feel, right? She's not Cloud Mirror. She's just Mira, one of those generic mirrors – ah, but she's Yata's mentee – she should at least be able to tell, right? Right?

He doesn't know. He's lost. He's seen so many souls pass by his eyes, telling stories so mystical and beautiful, albeit tragic over the past few years.

What  _has_  he not seen?

What  _has_  he been credited for? What? The restraining of Nyarlathothep – he only got teased about his maid fetish then, even though he was the one who tamed her the best. The time when Odairi suddenly appeared and _seemed to pose a threat_  to the Ghost Guild? He was specifically instructed by Sister to stay back and watch from the sidelines. Shuten-doji's sudden appearance and conquering of Tokyo? He was again ordered not to take action –  _'too inexperienced'_  they say, and send out a complete rookie who barely managed to win Shuten-doji's trust over.

He's seen, for years, what people, ghosts, spirits go through.

He's seen...

He's seen everything.

But what? Surely a human cannot be complete.

_He hasn't seen himself. For what he is. For what he deserves._

_He hasn't... seen the one person beside him. Mira. Always there, no matter what her Master said. Always letting him see the best of himself – he didn't, anyway._

"You feel better, don't you?" a bell-like voice echoes, as he looks up from the crystalline object on the kotatsu.

Cloud Mirror jumps out from the reflective cloud-shaped object and looks at him, as if demanding an answer.

He remains silent, but she smiles warmly at him.

"You've realise, don't you? Mira-chan is yours."


End file.
